


您有一位来自霍格沃茨的邓布利多教授待查收

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 5





	您有一位来自霍格沃茨的邓布利多教授待查收

摘要：  
你和汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的区别就是，当邓布利多教授友好地提出带你去伦敦对角巷买全霍格沃茨开学所需用品时，汤姆·里德尔只会冷冷地说“不”，而你，求之不得。

1938年伦敦的一个夏天，你在二楼舔着香草冰淇淋，视线漫不经心地扫过窗外的花园。因为连日干旱，草坪都毫无生气地蔫卷着。墙角，你父母凌晨四点偷开的胶水软管挂在一根锈钉子上，铁喷嘴头在湿哒哒地滴水。

一个再平凡不过的夏天。

你十一岁，刚刚小学毕业，即将步入中学——父母为你安排好的一间不错的私立中学。你不知道中学的生活同小学有什么区别，但冥冥中你又意识到，那应该没差。搭好西服扣，系正衣领，将背包挎在身后，然后抓了几片黄油吐司火急火燎地赶上那红色喷漆的校车，然后开始你凡人的一天。

所有的不平凡开始于你无意间又往花园里投下的一瞥。

一个留着红褐色长发的男人从街道走了过来，他穿着一身考究的深紫色天鹅绒西装，从头到脚都与这条街道格格不入。偶尔有几个路人经过他，眼神仅仅是刚刚触及便很快收了回来，像是看到了什么刺眼的东西。

但不知为何，他让你很着迷。无意识地，你趴在窗台上，近乎痴迷地看着那个中年男人。你喜欢上了他头发的颜色，并觉得他半月形镜片后的蓝色眼睛很美。又不知为何，你开始悄悄认定，他是为你而来。

他真的停在了你家的庭院前。

你看着他按响了门铃，便似箭一般冲了下去，但你的脚还未沾到一楼的地板时，便好像踩到了什么滚烫的东西，你收回了脚，蹲在楼梯上朝门廊里偷看着。

你的母亲，一个年近四十的中年妇女，穿着未来得及更换的粉色晨衣，在楼廊里接待了那个男人。她太吃惊了，又很困惑，她烫着的精致小卷还乱着。

男人朝她微微一笑。

世界上有很多微笑，有的让人不寒而栗，毛骨悚然，有的让人不屑，又愤怒，可不知为何，男人的微笑让你安心，而且，你的母亲也是这么认为的。她终于发觉在门厅里接待客人不是一个美妙的主意，于是她邀请这位奇怪的客人进入起居室，并去厨房端来了玻璃罐盛着的鲜榨果汁。

等屁股终于陷进了柔软的沙发里，冰镇的鲜榨西瓜汁入了口，男人似乎觉得此时开始一桩谈话再适合不过。

他开口了。

“之前我们信件联系过的，夫人。我是阿不思·邓布利多，霍格沃茨的教授，为您的孩子的入学问题，来向您作一些解释。”

你的母亲眉头微微蹙着。

“霍格沃茨，还真有那所学校？我以为是一种新型诈骗手段来着的。”她的语气里仍透着怀疑，“抱歉，先生，我不能让我的孩子去上一所我根本没有听说过的学校。我的孩子会去一所非常出色的私立中学读书。”

邓布利多仍旧保持着微笑，蓝色眼睛里丝毫没有被拒绝的不快。

“当然，如果您不想让您的孩子去霍格沃茨也是可以的，但我由衷地建议，您能将孩子的意愿纳入考虑，夫人。”他温和地说，同时眼睛几乎是一瞬间不可见地朝你这个方向一瞥——你相信有敏锐而善意的目光落在了你的身上，“噢，我还没有介绍霍格沃茨呢，夫人。霍格沃茨是一所教授魔法的学院。而且，据我所知，世界上再也没有比它更好的学校了。我个人在霍格沃茨教授变形术。”

对于他的下半段话，你的母亲显然一个字也没有听懂。

“我不明白，先生。”她瞪着眼睛，艰难地说，“魔……法？那是不存在的，不是吗？魔法是说给三岁小孩子听的。恕我直言，您看上去受过良好的教养，风度翩翩，也很有能力，为什么不给自己找一份正当职业呢？”

阿不思·邓布利多几乎是笑出了声，他从西服左边口袋里掏出了一根类似于树枝的小棍——你的母亲惊恐地看着。

“按照我们的世界在1689年里颁布的《国际保密法》，我是不能在麻瓜——请原谅，夫人，这并不是一个污蔑性的称呼，至少我并没有那个意味——面前使用魔法，但您可以理解，承认自己的孩子是一个巫师，以及向您解释您的孩子是一个巫师，总是非常——非常困难的。”

他轻轻挥动魔杖，金灿灿的流光便从杖尖冒了出来，很快飘满了整个房子，你彷佛置身于夏夜的灯火节。

你的母亲颤着，她翕动着嘴唇，显然是在压抑着什么。

“不，我想你找错人了，先生。”她坚决地否认，可尾音里还是带上了微不可闻的颤声，“我的孩子，非常正常（她着重地强调了这一个单词）。她绝对不可能——不可能是一个巫师。”

邓布利多没有说话，他双手合放于腿上。他依旧朝你的母亲微笑，并等着她自己慢慢崩溃。

“她是一个正常、健康的孩子。”你的母亲几乎是要哭了出来，已经有泪水在眼眶打着转，“我不知道你从哪听来这些消息的，也许是我那些邻居——他们整天无所事事，就知道打听别人的事情，编撰谣言，好让他们的下午茶时间更加风趣——建立在别人的痛苦上！你也许听过，这个孩子，我的孩子，她从湖面上走到对岸——事实上是那几个坏到骨子里的男孩用石子儿打她，她吓得淌过了河——那水很浅。或者说她点火烧着了邻居费伦太太的卷毛，那时候费伦在烧柴，我发誓，是她自己不小心的！她们总是把所有事情怪到我的孩子身上！”

你的母亲低声啜泣着，她的肩膀剧烈地耸动着，好像要喘不过气来了。

“我理解，夫人。”邓布利多善解人意地安慰着，“麻瓜出身的孩子在成长中总会有很多烦恼，但请不用担心，在霍格沃茨，她会和其他学生一起学习魔法。经过七年的学习，她会成长为一个优秀的巫师的，我相信。”邓布利多转过头，朝你藏着的地方微微一笑。你从廊厅里怯生生地走了出来，跑到了你正在哭着的母亲身边。

“……真的？”你的母亲抬起头，泪痕遍布的脸上依旧是不敢相信的表情。

“我要去霍格沃茨，妈妈！我要去！”你抓着你母亲的衣服，语气坚决地说。你已经等不及像阿不思·邓布利多那样挥舞法杖，变出亮丽的金色流光了。

邓布利多微笑着，将一封羊皮纸的信递给了你，上面翠绿色的墨水书写着你的名字。

霍格沃茨魔法学校校长：阿芒多·迪佩特(巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团 一级魔法师)

亲爱的迪伦小姐：

我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。   
副校长(女)格蕾丝·麦格

你发出了一声饱含喜悦的尖叫。

“妈妈，妈妈！我要去这个学校！你知道我是，你知道我能的，我能让枯花复生，我能让水杯漂浮，我能不费力气地就走在水面上，我能刮一阵小风吹走爸爸的圆顶礼帽，我就是该去霍格沃茨！”

你的母亲哀叹了一声，看看你，又看看邓布利多——他依旧和颜悦色，屈服了。她点了点头，瘫在了沙发上。

你蹦了起来，并且一跳差点就撞到了屋顶，本来你已经做好摔倒地面上的觉悟了——你总是做不到轻飘飘的、毫发无损地落到原地，但这次不同，你稳稳地落到了地毯上，一点儿也没有受伤。你反射性地回头看向邓布利多，发现那双蓝色的眼睛微微弯着，透着笑意。

“跳得很高，小姐。”他说。

你微微红了脸，又打开了信袋里的第二封信来转移注意力——你开始发觉不去看邓布利多是一件很困难的事情。

霍格沃茨魔法学校  
[制服]  
一年级新生需要：  
1．三套素面工作袍(黑色)  
2．一顶日间戴的素面尖顶帽(黑色)  
3。一双防护手套(龙皮或同类材料制作)  
4．一件冬用斗篷(黑色，银扣)

请注意：学生全部服装均须缀有姓名标牌

[课本]  
全部学生均需准备下列图书：  
《标准咒语，初级》，米兰达·戈沙克著  
《魔法史》，巴希达·巴沙特著  
《魔法理论》，阿德贝·沃夫林著  
《初学变形指南》，埃默瑞斯·威奇著  
《千种神奇草药及蕈类》，菲利达斯·波尔著  
《魔法药剂与药水》，阿森尼·吉格著  
《怪兽及其产地》，纽特·斯卡曼著  
《黑暗力量：自卫指南》，昆丁·特林布著

[其他装备]  
一支魔杖  
一只大锅(锡鑞制，标准尺寸2号)  
一套玻璃或水晶小药瓶  
一架望远镜  
一台黄铜天平  
学生可携带一只猫头鹰或一只猫或一只蟾蜍

在此特别提请家长注意，一年级新生不准自带飞天扫帚  
“我们到哪里去买呢？梅西百货里肯定没有这些东西啊。”你焦急地说，又担忧地看了一眼邓布利多。

“门径总是有的。”邓布利多狡黠地向你眨了眨眼睛，“我可以带你去伦敦的对角巷买全这些东西。另外，我想你可以请你的母亲一同前去，她可以在古灵阁用麻瓜货币换一些你开学要用的巫师货币。”

可是，听到要去一个巫师聚集的地方，你的母亲立刻恐惧地缩回了沙发里，表示她不会迈出房子一步，并坚决反对你和一个素不相识的男人一同前去伦敦。就连邓布利多也改变不了她的想法。

就在绝望慢慢溢上时，你的父亲回来了。他在门廊放下公文包，蹲下身又张开双臂，却困惑地看到自己心爱的女儿没有像往常一样扑向自己。你坐在沙发上，一个劲地求自己地母亲，快要哭了。

邓布利多很快向你的父亲作了一翻解释，而这回，出乎意料的——你的父亲很是爽快地答应了。

“我就知道。”他将你高高地抱起，在客厅里转了个圈，“我的女儿是世界上最珍贵、最了不起的小人儿！”

一刹那，邓布利多的蓝色眼睛里似乎闪过片刻的泪光，你好奇地向他看了一眼。

“如果这样，那我们应该可以。”邓布利多挥动了魔杖，银色的稠状烟雾——不是液体也不像是气体——从杖尖冒了出来，慢慢展翅着凤凰的模样。凤凰在起居室里绕着飞了一会儿——你的母亲发出一声尖叫，便向邓布利多点了点头，消失了。

“我想迪佩特校长可以知道了，现在，一切该启程了。让我们去冒险吧，小巫师。”邓布利多向你眨了眨那蓝色的眼睛，“去追逐那个轻浮而——噢，对不起，小家伙，我忘了你的父母还在这儿。”

你咯咯地笑出声来。

邓布利多把手放在你的父亲的肩上，向你们微微一笑，紧接着，你们的身体就缩进扭曲的空间里，消失不见了。两秒后，当胃里重新灌满新鲜的空气后，你和你的父亲站在阳光明媚、人群熙攘的小巷里，大喘着气。

你和你的父亲都吐在了地上。

“很多人第一次幻影移形都会吐。”邓布利多说，他欢快地用魔杖扫过地上的那摊呕吐物，鹅卵石上的污秽立刻消失了，“现在，让我们去古灵阁——妖精们的银行。”

“是长着荧绿色的翅膀，尖尖耳朵，皮肤像雪一样的美丽的妖精吗？”你小跑着跟上邓布利多，好奇地问。  
“我恐怕他们会让你失望了，我亲爱的小姐。”你注意到，当谈及妖精的时候，邓布利多的笑容里带上了那么些许的苦涩，“妖精和巫师的历史太过漫长，我们常常兵戎相向，不过，大多数时候，就像现在，我们还是乐滋滋地被利益紧紧地栓在一起的。”

你有些听不明白——混沌的历史总让人的脑子也变得混沌，而显然，邓布利多也不想把这个话题深入，他用另一种轻松的口气开口了。

“事实上，今天来向你解释应该是另一位教授。可怜的马多菲·布伦，她上了年纪，腿脚一直不好使，总是抱怨着这个差事。而就我个人认为，和小孩子相处是一件非常令人愉快的事情，我总是很喜欢和他们一起分享糖果。”邓布利多说着，突然想起什么似的，从口袋里掏出一把鹅黄色糖纸包裹着的雪霜软糖，递给了你。

你害羞地接下了，捧在手心里。阳光投射过凝固的晶体，在你的眼中成了亮晶晶的光芒。

“就在今天早上，我刚刚拜访了位于伦敦西城的一家孤儿院，向另外一个跟你一样大的男孩解释了，但他坚持要自己来对角巷买东西。所以我们就相遇了——真是奇妙，不是吗？”

“还有很多像我这样麻瓜出生的小孩吗？”你急切地问，你迫不及待地想知道任何关于巫师界的消息。

邓布利多似乎对“麻瓜出生”这个词很敏感，他停了下来，看着你的眼睛说。

“我要向你道歉，迪伦小姐。刚刚我在你的母亲前用了‘麻瓜出生’这个词，这好像使你认为，你在巫师界是特殊的一类。不，这并没有什么不同。我相信你能和在巫师家庭下长大的孩子学得一样好——甚至更加出色。你很快就会发现，巫师界并不只是有金色流光从杖尖泄出——魔杖能做很多事情，很多事情。你会发现有些自恃血统高贵的巫师态度轻蔑，如果你觉得你受到了蔑视，那我不介意你给他一拳。当然，如果你打不过的话，我想，你最好寻求帮助——在霍格沃茨，祈求帮助的人总会得到帮助。”

长长一段话后，邓布利多沉默了很久。

十分钟以后，你和父亲走出了古灵阁，来到阳光跳跃的大街上。你的小小粉色兔子包里装满了沉甸甸的金加隆——你拿起一个端详了许久，银西可——真的是银子吗？铜纳特——轻飘飘的没有斤两。

你的双腿仍在微微颤着，你忘不了刚刚在古灵阁看到的——妖精一点也不美，它们矮矮的，长而弯的鼻子，镜片后的眼睛犀利极了。它们称着小山似的红宝石、紫水晶，还有一根根摞起来的金条，向每一个经过的巫师透着敌意。还有那个男孩。

那个脸色苍白，下巴尖尖的黑发男孩。

那个男孩让你害怕，而他仅仅是瞥了你一眼。

“汤姆，这是迪伦小姐，以后你们就是一起在霍格沃茨念书的同学了。”邓布利多欢快地说。

“听上去像个麻瓜姓氏。”汤姆·里德尔说，他轻轻地瞥了你一眼。

你下意识地躲到了邓布利多的身后。

“没错，迪伦小姐的父母都是麻瓜，但这没有关系，不影响你们成为新同学啊。”

汤姆·里德尔哼了一声，不置可否。他走之前，简短地朝邓布利多说了一句：“再见，先生。”

出了古灵阁后，你的父亲再也按捺不住了，他委婉地问邓布利多教授愿不愿意带他的女儿——你——买上开学用品，而他，则想稍微——稍微逛一逛对角巷。

邓布利多微笑着答应了。

你也很开心，因为你还有很多问题想要问邓布利多教授。

比如——你拿着父亲刚买的报纸——《预言家日报》（报纸上的人会动），指着头版头条——《盖勒特·格林德沃黑色恐怖覆满欧洲，邓布利多何时出手？》（底下附着的照片是一个男人走路的背影，他踩着黑色靴子，长袍披在身后，法国空荡的街上只有梧桐叶纷落的踪迹），好奇地问邓布利多：“先生，你的名字出现在了报纸上，和一个叫格林德沃的男人一起！”

邓布利多的眉毛微不可见地抽动了一下。

“你很快就会发现，巫师界里的报纸也会捕风捉影。”他轻飘飘地、又快速地说。

你没有回答，你呆住了。

猫头鹰的咂嘴盛，黄油啤酒的相撞声，门铃急促响起又停下的声音，人群的熙攘声——都消失了，连同对角巷。你的眼前划过一只白色的飞鸟，飞鸟掠过山头，在枝叶浓密的树林间栖息了。画面急转而下，树下两个十六七岁的青年正交缠在一起，光洁裸露的身体滚过湿润而芬芳的泥土，其中一个青年有着深红色的头发，蓝色的眼睛里的笑意不减。另一个留着齐肩金发的青年则时不时发出朗朗笑声。红发青年挠着同伴的后背，轻喊着“盖勒特，盖勒特——”他们何其放肆——

你大叫了一声，所有的念头都冲出了脑海，你又回到了对角巷，可你觉得它变得冷冰冰了。你将脸埋在手指里，不敢再看邓布利多。

你们僵硬了一会儿。

“天生的摄魂取念手，迪伦小姐？”邓布利多轻声开口了。  
你慢慢地啜泣着。

“对不起，教授，对不起。我从小——从小就会看到别人在想什么，所以我知道他们都很坏，我有几次，忍不住说了出来——我永远忘记不了他们看我的眼神。”

很长一段时间，邓布利多没有接上话。他还沉浸在震惊中。心中蛰伏多年的秘密没有被魔法部拷问出来，倒被一个十一岁的、还未入学的巫师探知到了。尽管这个小女孩并不知道她看到的事情后面的深层含义，她只是觉得那不该看见。

“很有天分，很有天分。”邓布利多说，他的声音里透着警觉。他想起了汤姆·里德尔，那个脸色苍白的、炫耀自己会蛇老腔的小男孩。

“所以，你喜欢那样做吗，孩子？”邓布利多温和的语言刺痛了你，“将费伦太太的卷毛烧起来，刺探别人的脑子？”

“不是，不是。”你惊慌地说，又不敢对上那双蓝色眼睛，你感觉得到，你感觉到，那双眼睛正以前所未有的犀利目光审视着你。

“我不喜欢看别人的脑子——一点也不，可是我控制不住，有的时候，就那么一下，脑子里就出现了这些东西。我也不是故意要把费伦太太的卷毛烧起来的，因为我隔着篱笆看她的时候，我感受到——我知道——她在骂我怪物！”你哭了出来，眼泪从指缝里淌出，你蹲在了地上，“我没忍住，火一下子就烧起来了，但大多数时候我都能忍住的，真的，我能。我知道我能让花瓶神不知鬼不觉地砸到他们头上，我知道我能让他们脚下滑的冰层突然断裂，我知道我能做到——但我忍住了，大多数时候总是很容易控制，可看别人脑子除外。”你终于抬起头，泪巴巴地看向邓布利多。

模糊的视野里，邓布利多的神色似乎又变得很温柔了。

“‘怪物’是一个很难原谅的词，十二年前，巴黎的一位议员就对一位没有察觉自己的巫师使用了这个词。后果很严重——很严重，他和那个巫师都承担不起。”邓布利多说，“霍格沃茨会教你如何控制它的。”

彷佛得到了大赦，你啜泣着站了起来，跟在邓布利多身后走着。

魔法书、坩埚、魔药材料渐渐在你和邓布利多的怀里摞满了，坏心情像乌云一样被赶跑了。你很快又快活起来，在阳光下挥动着刚刚从奥利凡德那里买到的魔杖——“九英寸半，桃心木，独角兽的毛，很适合做变形法术，小姐。”

等到你们从魔法宠物商店里出来的时候，你红着脸，一个劲儿地向邓布利多道谢。你的开学用品都在邓布利多的怀里——摞成一座小山，而你的怀里，正睡着一只懒洋洋的美国银虎斑猫。

于是，你又忘了——你总是好了伤疤忘了痛（这也是你能两手干净地活到十一岁的原因），你和邓布利多在弗洛林冷饮店坐下来，等芒果冰淇淋和覆盆子果酱冰淇淋上来的时候，你开口了。

“教授，你为什么会和盖勒特·格林德沃那样的人搅在一起呢，他看上去就是一只留着菠萝头的老白鹭。”说着，你偷偷地瞟了一眼邓布利多的眼睛——他闭着了。

邓布利多教授看起来没有生气，于是你放心大胆地翻阅着那份《预言家日报》，上面提到了格林德沃用来粉饰他罪行的标语。

你的芒果冰淇淋有些化了，融化的白色冰淇淋滴到报纸上，沾上了几行字。你不得不大声念出来，来猜测格林德沃用来粉饰他罪行的标语。

“F.T.G.G.”你大声念着首字母，漫不经心地猜测着，“for the Gellert Grindelwald?什么狗屁标语？”

一刹那，你似乎被一道眼神射穿了。你战战兢兢地抬起头，你觉得你看见了阿不思·邓布利多正用看一个人交代遗言的眼神看着你。

你不知道，十一岁的你，把这个世界最伟大的白巫师，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多逼得提前了好几年去和格林德沃决斗。

后续：

可你不用害怕。

因为你醒来了。你不在对角巷，你甚至不在英国。巫师往来的对角巷，半月形镜片后向你眨着的蓝色眼睛，弗洛林冰淇淋店的伞檐下飘渺的阳光，你未曾听过，你未曾看过，你未曾触碰过。你在一八年的十二月里。邓布利多出生在一八八一年，他的夏天结束于十九世纪末，他的辉煌燃烧了一百年，他的一生跌落在一九九七年的一处高塔上。戈德里克夏日山谷里的那个红发少年，厄里斯魔镜前暗自神伤的教授，白发苍苍对新生说“笨蛋、哭鼻子、残渣、拧”的老人，都在另一个世界里。你在一八年的十二月里，也许还没有十一岁，也许已经过了，有一封寄给你的信总是寄丢。送信的那只猫头鹰还在跋山涉水，煌煌而来，一年又一年。

麻瓜世界里总有许多烦恼，但你的未来无限大，也无限好。

愿梅林赐福于你。


End file.
